Why My OC Is Better Than Yours
by measuremesky
Summary: These are just a few guidelines on how to make an OC.


**Why My OC Is Better Than Yours**

First of all, I would like to point out that this post isn't about how awesome my original characters are compared to yours. This post is just a way for me to discuss and share with you some of my thoughts on how original characters are made.

With that said, across the Internet I have come across dozens of tips and guidelines on how to make an OC, which is great. But at the same time I've found that the mix of opinions can confuse writers and prevent them from making a good original character. I think that original characters can be great, if they are done the right way. I don't mean "right" as in one way versus another, since writing and even creativity itself aren't like math problems with one straight answer. There are many ways to make OCs. However, these guidelines that I have made that I believe are helpful to new writers who are tentative about making OCs.

**1. Don't be tentative**  
I know this is easier said than done, especially to those who think too hard or too much like I do. But you must remember that this is your OC and you can absolutely do what you want with it. Plus, you might find that your view of your character may change as you develop him or her. So don't be afraid to "get it wrong" initially, because your OC is what you make of it. Focus on how you perceive your OC first before focusing on how others may perceive them.

**2. Mary-Sue phobia**  
This goes with my first point because the reason why so many writers are afraid to create OCs is because they're afraid of making a Mary-Sue. Just because a character is made up does not automatically mean it is a Mary-Sue. A lot of them are, but not all of them. I also completely understand this fear because I struggle with it too. Basically, a Mary-Sue is defined as a character who is perfect in every way, shape, or form, from the way she carries herself, to her appearance, and even her lifestyle. Therefore, a Mary-Sue goes beyond appearance (which I will discuss later on). The key term you should be thinking of when you are creating your OC is "average", a person who's balanced and has redeeming qualities as well as flaws. If you keep this in mind, I guarantee that your character will not become a Mary-Sue by definition.

**3. Audience**  
The reason why I say "by definition" is because of the fact that everyone is going to perceive your character differently. This is no fault of yours if your character is well-developed and labels it as a Mary-Sue. Some people simply don't like OCs. But if a reader has a valid reason for claiming your character is a Mary-Sue, be open to listening to them.

**4. The character itself**  
Even if your character is not a Mary-Sue and someone does not like him or her, do not take it personally (unless they are being rude about it). Like how people gravitate towards a certain type of person, someone may connect better with a certain type of character. This is okay, and is not a criticism of your writing.

**5. Building a character**

_Appearance_  
Your character's appearance is entirely up to you. There is no "wrong" way to approach this. While precise details may not be necessary for describing a character's appearance, general details help give you and your readers a basic image of what your character looks like and makes them seem more "real". Unless the other characters in the setting have exotic appearances, your character should be pretty normal-looking. That doesn't mean they cannot be attractive. There are lots of attractive people in the world, but there are few if none that are abnormally beautiful. If you must give your character a unique appearance, give them one subtle unique feature, such as violet eyes, which are extremely rare but do exist. Don't make their appearance over-the-top or they will not seem realistic.  
**Note:** If by some chance your character is strikingly beautiful in appearance, all the guys/girls should not be chasing her/him. In real life, some would be extremely jealous and hate them, while others would be intimidated by their looks and might avoid them. Just because he/she is beautiful does not mean they would be surrounded by admirers. And please, if this is the case, do not make them completely oblivious to how others think they're gorgeous. This makes them come across as Mary-Sue-ish. If anything, make them vain about their appearance. This gives them a negative quality to balance a positive quality.

_Personality_  
Personalities are hard to tackle because no two people are alike. While many people share basic personality traits, the human mind is complex. Therefore, there can be several aspects of one's personality that show through depending on their mood or in the situation they are in. This is difficult to convey in a story because you want your character's personality to stay consistent, unless they suffer from a bipolar or multiple personality disorder. What you need is to figure out is the basic personality of your character. Things to consider are is he/she:

-humble or selfish

-patient or impatient

-warm/fuzzy or cool/distant

-funny or serious

-optimistic or pessimistic

These traits aren't necessarily "deep" or complex parts of your character, but they are important in identifying who your character is as a person. I'm not saying your character is always this or always that, but a general idea of how your character would behave by herself/himself without any external influences will give you a better idea of who they are. In developing a character's personality, what I find useful is taking zodiac sign quizzes and answering how my character might answer them. If you do this and you get the same zodiac sign as your real one, don't fret. Sometimes we unintentionally put too much of ourselves into a character who isn't supposed to be like us. If this happens, you need to define the differences between you and your character before continuing your story and character development.

**Self-Insert**  
I had to put this in here because I see so much controversy over whether self-inserts should be in a story or not. Personally, I don't believe a self-insert is automatically a Mary-Sue. After all, if you put yourself into a character, you are breathing life into him/her because you are creating a being who has thoughts, feelings, flaws and fears, such as yourself. However, if you are completely inserting yourself into a story, you need to make sure you aren't writing an ideal version of yourself because you are at risk for creating a flat, lifeless character: a Mary-Sue. Be aware of your flaws, your insecurities, your likes and your dislikes, as well as your redeeming qualities. If you do this, I see no harm and putting yourself into your stories in order to fulfill any fantasies you may have. Because I'll be honest, we need an escape from reality sometimes, which is why I write stories in the first place. Anyways, unless you are either too dull or too perfect, you will not be a Mary-Sue. I guarantee it.  
**Note:** I would not advise, however, that you explicitly tell your readers you are inserting yourself into a story because it could potentially be a big turn off for some readers. Unless they know you personally, it will be hard for them to tell if you and your character are the same person. Unless they know your name, of course. If you don't give your self-insert a different name, just be aware of that.

Thank you for reading my post. I am not an expert whatsoever, and of course, when it comes to writing, much of it is opinion-based, and many authors have their own style. If any of you found this useful, especially new writers, I'm glad I could help. Writing is a prevalent thing in my life and I'm excited to share my experiences as well as yours. I would more than welcome a writer-to-writer discussion sometime. Happy storytelling! :)


End file.
